The invention relates to card games. More particularly, the invention relates to Blackjack variant card games.
With the expansion of gaming and the increase in competition, casinos are striving to offer a wider variety of games. The growth in slot machine popularity and the increase in variety of specialty games has resulted in the overall reduction in conventional Blackjack (“21”) tables.
Many casinos, however, are reluctant to further reduce the number of Blackjack tables because of the inherent game attractiveness to both players and casinos. The game is based on simple concepts and procedures that are readily understood by casual and regular players alike. In addition, the game allows players to use basic strategies that provide some degree of player control and that allow for heightened excitement. For the casino operators, the game requires relatively low overhead to facilitate and monitor.
In an attempt to accommodate the desire for variety and the retention of a significant Blackjack presence, several Blackjack variant games have been introduced. These games include Multiple Action Blackjack, Spanish 21, Face-Up 21, and Royal Match. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,917 to Vancura. Although Blackjack variants typically provide additional waging options, these games tend to either negatively alter the flow of the Blackjack game or add very little game dynamics. Another Blackjack variant is Action Gaming's 21 Stud. In this game, each player has the option of placing a side wager in addition to the basic Blackjack wager. The side wager is a bet that a dealer's 5-card hand will be above a certain rank and has a variable payoff scale according to rank. Since a Blackjack player may be satisfied with a hand before being dealt five cards (e.g., when the player is dealt an Ace and a Jack for the first two cards), 21 Stud provides for a dealer settling all Blackjack wagers after standing or busting. The game then allows the dealer to draw extra cards, if necessary until having a total of five cards. The dealer's first five cards form a Poker hand. A standing hand occurs on the odd occasions that more than five cards were required for the dealer to reach 17 or more.
21 Stud, however, has several drawbacks. Firstly, because all players with the side wager are betting on the same outcome, the game is very volatile. Secondly, with the range of payoff odds required with a 5-card game, there is a risk of a high payoff amount. Accordingly, the game will likely never be offered with a $1 side bet and may require extra surveillance. Thirdly, the Blackjack hand is the primary part of the game for the majority of players. However, Blackjack wagers are settled first, so the potential anticipatory thrill time is lower on the primary wager. Fourthly, when 5-card hands are dealt face-up, one at a time, there is usually very little excitement because after three cards it is often obvious that a premium hand cannot be created. For example when the first three cards dealt are 10, 5, and 2 (off-suit), no straight, flush, full house or better are possible. Fifthly, and probably most significantly, the dealer is usually required to take extra cards. This aspect of the game is particularly problematic because it slows the game down and deters potential players who are generally adverse to waiting for other players or the dealer to take additional cards and those potential players who do not like the run of cards to be altered.